Like Fire And Rain
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Serial killers don't just stop killing. Except, Derek Morgan did. SERIOUSLY DARK STUFF HERE, including but not limited to rape, torture, and character death. Also, slash. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Like Fire And Rain

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Serial killers don't just stop killing. Except, Derek Morgan did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** Clearly, this is an abusive, unhealthy, distructive relationship. This is not how S&M relationships are supposed to be.

**Spoilers: **Potentially for Profiler, Profiled

**Pairing: **Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Warnings:** AU, extremely dark, implied rape and tortured, character death, abuse, implied drug and alcohol abuse, slash, masochism, sadism, etc.

**Author's Note: **This is very dark, like really dark. That's the third warning, so hopefully you've got the picture now. This is an AU verse where neither Reid nor Morgan work for the BAU, and all sorts of other unpleasant things happen. You are warned. There will probably be more since I kept thinking about it (whether I wanted to or not) as I tried to go to sleep last night and freaking myself out, and it was kinda fun. Read, Review,

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Derek Morgan became a murderer at age fifteen.

At the end of four years he had murdered sixteen young men.

Their bodies were found seventeen hours after they went missing.

Eighteen dirty words where carved or burned into their flesh all over their bodies.

Their genitals where cut into nineteen different pieces and forced down their throats.

The welts from twenty lashes of a whip were slashed deeply into their backs, thighs, and buttocks.

Twenty-one steel bars pieced their flesh; navels, eyebrows, lips, ears, noses, nipples, tongues, even in places where their genitals used to be.

At age twenty-two, Derek Morgan stopped killing.

(((((Murderer)))))

SSA Special Agent Jason Gideon was utterly and completely baffled.

He had been hunting Derek Morgan for the better part of two years. It had taken five years for anyone to realize what he was doing, and after two more the BAU still couldn't find him; the kid was that good.

He was a sexual sadist to a degree that shocked and horrified even the oldest, most experienced of profilers. He was lethally smart, and he lived for killing.

He hadn't been caught a put away on some unrelated charge, he was too good for that. And somehow Gideon knew deep in his gut that the man wasn't dead.

But men like that didn't just stop killing.

(((((Murderer)))))

It was a dark, smoky bar where they first met. The kind of place that didn't check IDs and had rooms where prostitutes plied their trade upstairs.

He hadn't gone there to hunt, just have a few drinks and relax. He was still savoring his latest victim; a cute Filipino boy who had screamed ever so prettily.

However, that was before he saw the boy.

The boy was beautiful, so pale and frail looking. Full red lips were constantly chewed on, and Morgan's pants immediately felt tight as images of those lips around his cock filled his mind.

The boy was clearly too young to be there, too young to have even graduated high school; despite the Caltech bag he was carrying. He looked around nervously, hands constantly fidgeting; even the drunkest, most strung out junkie in the corner could tell there was something deeply wrong about him. His eyes kept fixating on specific points where there was nothing there, and then skittering away again.

He was young, he was vulnerable, and Derek Morgan had to have him.

(((((Murderer)))))

Spencer Reid was twelve when he started high school.

He was thirteen the first time a penis was shoved down his throat.

At fourteen he realized physical pain helped make all the churning inside of his calm.

He was fifteen the first time he had a conversation with someone who didn't really exist.

A sixteen year old Spencer fell in love with a serial killer and ran away to become his devoted slave.

When he was seventeen he was taken to the emergency room because his lower intestine had somehow gotten stuck around his neck.

By the time he was eighteen he never went outside, he lost all sense of reality, he ate just enough to live, and if he wasn't in pain he wasn't happy.

At age nineteen, Spencer Reid was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Like Fire And Rain

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Serial killers don't just stop killing. Except, Derek Morgan did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** Clearly, this is an abusive, unhealthy, distructive relationship. This is not how S&M relationships are supposed to be.

**Spoilers: **Potentially for Profiler, Profiled

**Pairing: **Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Warnings:** AU, extremely dark, implied rape and tortured, character death, abuse, implied drug and alcohol abuse, slash, masochism, sadism, etc.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry to say, my dear readers, that you probably shouldn't be holding your breath for updates on this. That isn't to say there won't be any, I certainly intend to keep writing as I can, however I am naturally a very slow writer, and this story isn't exactly easy to write. It sort of requires a specific mood. So while there certainly will be updates, they may be far between. That being said, this chapter contains slightly more detailed torture, as well as Morgan and Reid's budding relationship. Also, a few not so nice words. You are warned. Read, Review,

**ENJOY! **

* * *

He watches the boy like a lion watches a gazelle, eyes tracking every movement down to every twitch and blink.

He watches the boy sit, order a drink but only take a few sips; watches him share a few clipped words with the stuffed deer head on the wall; watches him pull a book out of his bag and flip through it at a rate he couldn't possibly be reading; eventually watches him get up and leave.

He gets up and follows the boy, stealthy and silent like the predator he is. He watches the boy heading for the subway and hurries to cut him off.

When he appears as though a gathering of shadows the boy jumps, but doesn't look scared. He stares at Morgan with big hazel eyes that could belong to a baby of just about any species that is soft and fluffy and prey.

He doesn't have to work at all to convince the boy to come with him, the boy is almost eager to go. He nods and smiles shyly and follows him, complacent as can be.

He wasn't planning on a hunt in this town, so his work place isn't set up; his gear is packed up neatly under the false bottom in his trunk. But that's okay, because he's had so much practice he has no trouble improvising.

He spots the perfect place a mile away. Abandoned, isolated, with a large basement. He pulls in and the boy follows him in, looking around like this is all some vaguely interesting school fieldtrip.

When Morgan grabs him from behind, ties him up, and cuts away his clothes, the boy looks faintly surprised, but doesn't resist.

Part of Morgan knows this is just… off. His other victims struggled and screamed, he had to knock most of them unconscious to get them in the car with him. This boy is unlike anyone he's ever met, but instead of being put off, he's intrigued.

(((((Murderer)))))

It's been almost six hours. The boy's naked body is covered in sweat and blood and it just looks oh so delicious.

Weeping red welts turn his pale body into a grid work of torment. He's crying, but he's also rock hard.

Morgan struggles with himself. He's broken his pattern, lingered too long, cut too many times. He knows he needs to move on to the next step in his cycle. And yet…

Reluctantly he puts down the whip and picks up his favorite knife.

(((((Murderer)))))

It's been eleven hours. The boy's chest rises and falls in quick, successive shutters and gasps. His eyes are closed, teeth biting into his delicate lower lip. His hair halos his head in a mass of unruly tangles. And there's just something about him, the way the light reflects of his skin, the rosy flush of life that decorates his unnaturally pale cheeks that lends him an ethereal quality.

The word 'whore' now decorates his left buttock; 'slut' his right bicep; 'cunt' the oh so soft skin of his inner thigh.

Watching him tremble through the pain, something alien stirs inside of Morgan. Something… something almost… human.

(((((Murderer)))))

By the end of the nineteenth hour, the boy lies limp in his arms. And yet he still breathes.

His feathery eyelashes flutter restlessly, as the darkness of unconsciousness beckons him, but he resists it. His blood-slicked back is pressed against Morgan's chest, Morgan's arms securely around his waist, holding him up.

His head falls back weakly, too heavy for his neck to hold any long, and lands on Morgan's should.

Inwardly, Morgan is lost somewhere between confusion and relief. Why is this boy still breathing?

The boy's eyes open, they're hazy and glazed over, but they focus on Morgan, and the smallest, most delicate of smiles graces his bleeding lips.

"Don't leave me alone," he whispers, his voice soft and roughed by the screaming. He summons just enough strength to lightly kiss Morgan's shoulder. "Stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Like Fire And Rain

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Serial killers don't just stop killing. Except, Derek Morgan did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** Clearly, this is an abusive, unhealthy, distructive relationship. This is not how S&M relationships are supposed to be.

**Spoilers: **Potentially for Profiler, Profiled

**Pairing: **Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Warnings:** AU, extremely dark, implied rape and tortured, character death, abuse, implied drug and alcohol abuse, slash, masochism, sadism, etc.

**Author's Note: **I'm not really sure how long this story will be. I'm thinking perhaps two or three more chapters after this. Although I am considering a sort of spin off that I'm very excited about ;D Read, Review,

**ENJOY! **

* * *

It's so easy, pathetically easy really. They rent a small house, perfectly suited to their needs. Morgan gets a construction job. Reid smiles in a politely distant way on the rare occasion he goes outside.

And for a while, their life is the perfect example of domesticity.

Morgan goes to work, comes home to the meal Reid lovingly prepared. They drink a beer or two while they watch Jeopardy. Then they retire to the basement for a few hours of sex and torture, before taking a candle-lit bath and snuggling into bed.

Sure, sometimes Reid isn't paying attention and accidentally cooks batteries and rice, instead of beans and rice. Once in a while the neighbors start getting a little too nosy. Occasionally Reid breaks through his haze of drugs and pain enough to pick a fight.

But overall, their life is a peaceful one.

(((((Murderer)))))

Sometimes, if Reid is really, really good, Morgan will tell him a bed time story.

They curl up in bed, Morgan solid body spooning Reid's frail one, his dark fingers absently tracing the fresh wounds on his thighs while he whispers dark words in the younger man's ears.

He tells him about the others, those before. About the Filipino who screamed to his very last breath, the football quarterback who passed out at the sight of his own blood. One night, Morgan even tells him about his First.

He wasn't the nameless little boy found in an alleyway, like the police think. Thought that boy had, unknowingly, sealed his fate, and the fate of over thirty others.

When Morgan had seen that body, he had known implicitly how it had come to be there. He had seen the mark of the monster, and somewhere deep inside of him it had lit the spark of revenge.

In the shadowed twilight of their bedroom Morgan recounted every scream, every tear he had cut out of Carl Buford, in gory detail.

Reid listened in wide eyed fascination, drinking in every word. Then he made Morgan promise to reenact it on him the next day.

(((((Murderer)))))

Some part of Reid knows this isn't right. He knows some of the people he talks to don't really exist. He knows it shouldn't feel so good to dig his fingers into the cuts on his skin and stroke the bone underneath.

Sometimes he thinks about 'normal' life. He's barely seventeen. Others his age are worrying about prom and zits. He doesn't worry about anything.

Morgan takes care of him. Morgan gives him pleasure like no one else ever has. Morgan makes the other people, the other voices in his head go quiet. When he's chained to the old wooden table downstairs and Morgan is painting artwork in his blood, he's safe, because nothing is going to happen that Morgan doesn't want.

Some part of him knows this isn't right. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to be normal.

But then Morgan comes home, and his world suddenly makes sense again and he doesn't need to wonder about normal and right, because what he has is so much better.

(((((Murderer)))))

One night as they're settling into bed, Morgan orders Reid to tell him a story.

So Reid tells him about his father. About Riley Jenkins and the bloody clothes. He tells Morgan about playing chess with his father, and about the 'rewards' he got whenever he won.

He always won.

He talks about how he'd cried when his mother had sent his father away.

He talks about the boys in high school who stole his clothes and tied him to the flag pole. He talks about the erection that didn't go away until hours later.

He talks about the teacher who would play chess with him after school, about the bets they made. He talks about letting his teacher win, because punishments were even better than rewards.

He talks about how much he loves chess.

The next day, he teaches Morgan how to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Like Fire And Rain

**Author: **Indigo Night

**Feedback: **Yes please

**Summary:** Serial killers don't just stop killing. Except, Derek Morgan did.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** Clearly, this is an abusive, unhealthy, distructive relationship. This is not how S&M relationships are supposed to be.

**Spoilers: **Potentially for Profiler, Profiled

**Pairing: **Spencer Reid/Derek Morgan

**Warnings:** AU, extremely dark, implied rape and tortured, character death, abuse, implied drug and alcohol abuse, slash, masochism, sadism, etc.

**Author's Note: **Really sorry about the wait guys, but I haven't given up! Read, Review,

**ENJOY! **

* * *

The days pass in a haze for Reid; a blissful haze of drugs, and pain, rippled chocolate flesh.

At first Morgan had refused to give him the drugs. It was the only thing they'd ever argued about.

He had begged, and whined, and screamed, and bargained, and sulked, and broken furniture. Eventually Morgan realized they were both better off when Reid was high.

Most of the time, Reid doesn't know what Morgan gives him, and he doesn't care. Morgan is in control, Morgan takes care of him, Morgan makes sure he doesn't take too much, but he always has enough.

(((((Murderer)))))

Inevitably, the neighbors began to wonder. They weren't a particularly nosey neighborhood, which had been part of why Morgan and Reid had chosen it, and they were fairly liberal as a whole.

At first the new couple had seem perfectly nice. A little younger perhaps, especially the smaller skinny one, and they weren't terribly social, but everyone just assumed they were shy.

But as time went on, they couldn't help but become suspicious.

Morgan was careful; of course, he wasn't stupid. He'd sound proofed the basement as soon as they moved in.

He rarely touched Reid's face, it was too beautiful to scar, and Reid liked to wear clothes that covered nearly all of the rest of his skin anyway, so there was little risk of the abuse being visible.

But sometimes, things happened. Like any couple, they fought sometimes, but their arguments were generally more violent and just purely more… strange.

People tended to notice when the normally kind, placid young man across the street climbed up on the roof at four in the morning and started screaming about acid baths and Nazis.

But of course Morgan was very smooth and charming, and managed to calmly explain everything away.

However, not all concerns could be completely put to rest and a vague uneasiness continued to pervade the general opinion of the neighborhood. No one ever said anything straight up, and no one did anything about it, but when they became bored with their otherwise mundane lives, they often liked to gossip about the strange couple. They very quickly stopped inviting the two to barbeques or taking them plates of baked goods, which was just as well since Morgan and Reid preferred to be left alone anyway.

It was a quiet street, and no one liked to make a fuss. But still, in the dark of the night, when the occasional strange noise came from the odd little house, they all couldn't help but wonder what really went on behind those closed doors and lacey curtains.


End file.
